User talk:Blow of Light/Archive 1
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! : } --Gp75motorsports 01:29, 25 December 2007 (UTC) Admin Hi do you want to become an admin, i'm letting the first 10 users be admins, providing they know what they're doing, and then Gp75motorsports and i will add admins accordingly, Also can you please try to recruit as many people as you can, i think we should be aiming for 100 by June, (I know that i'm being optimistic), it recomends that we should try to get 750 users to maintain this wiki, try your hardest please. ' Sunderland ' 15:37, 25 December 2007 (UTC) :I've e-mailed two users, and have asked one of ma homiez to come here. Good luck. Happy Holidays from —B L 20:32, 25 December 2007 (UTC) ::Good, and i like the idea of the admin school. ' Sunderland ' 00:18, 26 December 2007 (UTC) :::Thanks. I got a lot more, you know. Now for a username blacklist. Happy Holidays from —B L 00:35, 26 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Can you please answer my question in the watercooler, tell me if anything important comes up. ' Sunderland ' 00:38, 26 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Wait, what watercooler? Happy Holidays from —B L 00:42, 26 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::It's on the forum and do you want to be a administrator (Sysop). ' Sunderland ' 00:47, 26 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::Yeah, sure. I wouldn't mind being a 'crat, either. And one more thing, do you know what's a checkuser, right? Happy Holidays from —B L 00:48, 26 December 2007 (UTC) You are now an admin and buearacrat, and here is a definetion of a checkuser. Merry Christmas. ' Sunderland ' 00:52, 26 December 2007 (UTC) :Thank you. Have you installed checkuser on the Wiki yet? Happy Holidays from —B L 01:40, 26 December 2007 (UTC) ::I don't know i'll have to get some help on the wikia live help, keep up the good work. Oh and i emailed User:Dreamafter from the normal wiki asking him if he wanted to join this wiki. ' Sunderland ' 21:38, 26 December 2007 (UTC) (undent) I've already e-mailed Dreamafter. By the way, are you interested in being mentored at Wikiversity? You'll get admin tools there. Happy Holidays from —B L 22:42, 26 December 2007 (UTC) :What is it? ' Sunderland ' 23:12, 26 December 2007 (UTC) ::It's kind of like Adopt-A-User, except you'll be mentored by one of the users there, you'll get some admin tools, and, yeah... you sign up here and they'll look into it. I've already signed up, but nothing came up. Happy Holidays from —B L 23:19, 26 December 2007 (UTC) :::I've registered and requested custodianship, my username is also sunderland06, but what is it actually for. ' Sunderland ' 23:37, 26 December 2007 (UTC) ::::I think they try to teach you how to be a better admin so the site won't get screwed up before it's born. Happy Holidays from —B L 00:13, 27 December 2007 (UTC) Crat tools Hi, the crat tools are located at the bottom of this page, but i think the only crat tool is make a user into a sysop, but there are admin tools there as well. ' Sunderland ' 00:29, 27 December 2007 (UTC) :Is there a tool to make a bot? Happy Holidays from —B L 00:30, 27 December 2007 (UTC) ::I don't know about that, and also i'm not promoting to admin and crats until we get to know the community, ok. ' Sunderland ' 00:59, 27 December 2007 (UTC) :::I got help about the bots, they suggested, Pywikipediabot. ' Sunderland ' 01:05, 27 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Interesting...now to deal with the new vandals. Happy Holidays from —B L 02:39, 27 December 2007 (UTC) MediaWiki:Sidebar - suggestions Hi there! I see you've edited MediaWiki:Sidebar recently, and I was wondering if you'd be interested in hearing my ideas out... Firstly, I think the link to User:NewAdminSchool should be removed - adminship is merely a technical position that is given to users when there's need for admins. It shouldn't be the most important thing in a wiki! Then...the link to Code Snippets Wiki:Request an Account might give some people wrong impression of the wiki. I personally cannot be without thinking of the ConfirmAccount extension for MediaWiki software. This is a Wikia wiki and all Wikia are open to the public. Perhaps it could be replaced with, say, a link to page like w:Help:Why create an account?. You guys here could do a local version of that help page, for example, and add the link to that page to the sidebar. :) Best of luck with this Wikia! --Jack Phoenix (Contact) 13:58, 27 December 2007 (UTC)